


watch me.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, thigh grinding, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I kind of wanna watch you get yourself off. And by kind of, I mean I really want to.”





	watch me.

**Author's Note:**

> um hi i'm the fucking. godforsaken anonymous soonwoo author who also wrote few and far between, aka Cyber Threesome From Hell (ily amber), back with another XXX FUCC FIC that i'm going to immediately orphan because i'm SHAME! thanks soonwoonet, if i'm going to hell, i'm taking you with me
> 
> UM sorry if there are any mistakes or if this is weird im just fuckin it and throwing it out here. I WILL READ THE COMMENTS so please if u enjoy my Hell Fic #2 do tell me, i appreciate it <3

Soonyoung got off work early that day. And that certainly doesn’t sound like the start of a bad porno or any sexual activity at all, really, but if you know Kwon Soonyoung, you know how he makes use of his free time—Wonwoo almost expected Soonyoung to pin him to the wall and kiss him the second he unlocked the door, but he walks in with nothing but a warm smile and a jacket tossed haphazardly over a barstool. Wonwoo welcomes him from the sink, where he’s being productive and washing dishes. Soonyoung doesn’t seem like he’ll be willing to do the same, seeing as he came home early and all. All his productivity is consigned to oblivion with his jacket, and now his work pants, thrown in the direction of the hamper. Soonyoung wraps his arms tightly around Wonwoo’s waist at the sink.

“Do you have plans?” He asks conversationally, but he really already knows the answer—Wonwoo’s in his boxers, too, and has been sporting a mean bedhead all day.

Wonwoo laughs, a tickle at his neck from Soonyoung’s nose burrowing into it. “Nope. Was just gonna jerk off, take a shower, and sleep.” Honesty is the best policy.

“No dinner?” Wonwoo can feel Soonyoung pout. He adds an afterthought, hands gripping slightly at Wonwoo’s hips. “The jerking off part sounds fun, though.”

“I mean, I had a grilled cheese…” Wonwoo glares at the dripping plate between his fingers.

“That’s not real dinner, baby.”

He has to agree. “Thai food later, maybe?”

“Sure.” Soonyoung, at this point, is rocking Wonwoo slightly and kissing at his shoulder, though Wonwoo has already put his dishes away and is now leaning over the kitchen island staring at nothing. “Does this happen post-jerk off or post-shower?”

Wonwoo smiles. “Why would I still jerk off if you’re here?”

“So I can supervise.”

“Wouldn’t you rather just have sex?” Soonyoung sort of grinds against Wonwoo at that notion, holding him closer, tighter.

“I kind of wanna watch you get yourself off.” His voice drops to a whisper. “And by kind of, I mean I really want to.”

 

* * *

 

“This is embarrassing.” Despite everything, Soonyoung convinced Wonwoo to take his boxers off and recline on the bed. In the moment, Wonwoo covers his half-hard dick with their tousled comforter, shoulders slightly tensed and face flushed. Soonyoung pulls up an armchair a short distance from the bed, just out of Wonwoo’s reach, and reaches into the bottom drawer of their dresser for lube. He’s tentative reaching for a vibrating dildo, but pulls it out anyway, placing it on the nightstand beside Wonwoo and making himself comfortable.

“Why? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Soonyoung says, licking his lips in anticipation. His smile is cocky and Wonwoo hates that it turns him on. “Enjoy yourself. Pretend I’m not here if you have to.”

“Then what’s the point of having you watch me?” His presence is heavy and has Wonwoo twitching, Soonyoung’s eyes burning his skin all the way up to his ears.

“Oh, so you _are_ into this…”

“Shut up.” Wonwoo squirms under his makeshift modesty blanket. Usually, Soonyoung is the one who’s into this stuff—he’s a little ridiculous about it too, like purposely fucking himself on a dildo when he knows Wonwoo will come home and catch him in the act, or recording himself and sending it to Wonwoo in the middle of work. He’s not shy about it. Wonwoo, however, needs a bit of a push.

Soonyoung leans back in his chair, grinning widely and adjusting his own tenting boxers before resting his arms on the armrests. The position screams power, which is honestly pretty intimidating, in a hot way. “Start slow, baby. Take your shirt off, too.”

Wonwoo reluctantly removes the blanket and sits up further to tug his shirt off over his head, running his fingers down his chest before gripping his cock with a firm hand, pumping a few times before pumping some lube onto his hand to slicken his movements. His strokes are agonizingly slow at first, almost teasing, but Soonyoung sighs in appreciation nonetheless. Wonwoo can’t look at him, so his head rolls to the side, eyes shutting tightly when he focuses his pumps just below the tip, which is getting redder with each touch—there’s an embarrassing amount of precum collecting on the top that Wonwoo spreads down his length dutifully, groaning slightly and swallowing.

“You should finger yourself.” Soonyoung suggests. It’d be a friendly proposition if it weren’t for the voice he’s using, quiet and brooding.

This is when Wonwoo starts to get a bit messy, in every sense of the word. He puts a pillow under himself to raise his hips slightly and drips more lube onto his fingers, jerking himself slowly when it’s gathered on his middle and ring fingers. There’s no pain, just a satisfying stretch that makes him whimper softly, Soonyoung muttering a short “good” as a gesture of encouragement.

The funny thing is that Wonwoo feels Soonyoung watching him even with his eyes screwed shut. It just gets him more worked up, and he can only hope that Soonyoung feels the same way—Wonwoo’s head is swimming to the point that he can’t tell if the slick noises are coming from him or from Soonyoung reaching down to touch himself, but he can’t bring himself to care. It just feels so good. And, like, of course it feels good, right? Wonwoo’s fingers are just long enough to crook themselves against his prostate and that’s obvious from the choked keens he’s letting out, his strokes increasing in speed with each movement he makes inside himself. Even so, he can’t forget about Soonyoung and the trademark weight of his gaze—Wonwoo gasps when he glances toward the chair. Soonyoung’s palming himself slowly, breathing ragged, but his eyes remain still and serious. He almost wants to get out of bed and yank his boxers off, suck him off maybe, but something makes him feel like Soonyoung would punish him if he did. He’s obviously enjoying this, and Wonwoo can admit that he likes it too. He subconsciously puts on a bit of a show.

He lifts his hips up further with his legs and fucks himself a bit faster on his fingers, all the while fisting his cock with reckless abandon, too far gone to care about what he looks like or how he sounds. His legs give out fairly quickly and he huffs, opening his eyes once again to see that Soonyoung’s stroking himself in earnest. That’s when Wonwoo reaches for the toy, almost throbbing at the sight of it, and slicks it up before positioning it between his legs.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Soonyoung whines from his chair, running a hand up and down his thigh. Wonwoo whines back, something intelligible and garbled as he pushes the blue thing into himself in one go, letting himself adjust before turning on the vibration. It hits that spot perfectly, especially when Wonwoo pushes it upwards slightly and grinds onto it, chest flushed and heaving as he thrusts it in and out of himself shallowly.

Soonyoung groans when Wonwoo starts to jerk himself off again. “What are you thinking about, baby?”

Wonwoo’s answer is desperate and immediate. “You,” he chokes out, looking Soonyoung dead in the eye, “pushing me into the mattress and—” It’s cut off by a strangled moan when he kicks up the vibration, his legs turning to jelly and toes curling into the sheets.

“ _Jesus,_ Wonwoo.” Soonyoung is dripping with sweat and clearly aching to join Wonwoo on the bed. He’s tried to keep his word of “supervising,” but…

Wonwoo’s sighs and whimpers are getting louder over the deep thrum of the vibrator. “I’m close—”

“Hold on,” Soonyoung says, Wonwoo obediently pulling his hands off the toy and his cock. They rest palms-up on the bed and his chest heaves while he stares up at the ceiling, hardly noticing Soonyoung kneeling on the bed by his feet and patting his lap. “Come here.”

Wonwoo, with limp limbs, is pulled flush against Soonyoung, straddling one of his bare thighs and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Soonyoung reaches around to thrust the dildo into Wonwoo, helping him ride it, and Wonwoo already knows he won’t last much longer. He starts rutting against Soonyoung’s thigh before Soonyoung can bring a hand down to his dick, grinding down in a desperate search for friction—it’s nice. Soonyoung’s thighs are really nice, the muscles flexing against the underside of Wonwoo’s leaking cock, and he thinks about that when he tangles his hands in his shirt and fucks himself back onto the toy. When he comes, it’s a string of obscene moans and a few spurts of come onto Soonyoung’s thigh, Wonwoo using the weight of his body to grind down harder onto him and ride out his orgasm, literally, his hips rocking back and forth between the toy and the soft skin beneath him. After he switches off the vibration, Soonyoung only has to pump himself a few times before he’s coming, too, loudly. It’s followed by his arms wrapping tightly around Wonwoo for the second time that afternoon, leaving kisses down his neck and collarbones before burrowing into his chest. Wonwoo hugs him back with a short giggle, wiping them off the best he can with their proximity and the corner of their comforter.

“Thai food?” Wonwoo eventually whispers into Soonyoung’s hair. It’s an absurd thing to bring up when he still has the toy up his ass and Soonyoung hasn’t even tucked himself back into his boxers.

Soonyoung releases a drawn-out exhale, smiling into Wonwoo’s skin. “Shower first?”

“Sure.” Wonwoo says. “Thanks for supervising.”


End file.
